Le mariage de la perfection
by Chromiie
Summary: C'est le grand jour pour nos deux blonds.


Il n'est pas très long je sais, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas arrêté d'être dérangé.Tant pis j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Pour ceux qui me lisent depuis longtemps, ce one-shot se situe après A la recherche de la bauge parfaite, et une demande en mariage étoilée.

Pour me rattraper il se peut que j'écrive leur voyage en lune de miel...

Disclaimer; Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Le mariage de la perfection.

Le jour-J était arrivé, c'était en effet le jour du mariage de Deidara et Temari qui étaient fiancés depuis presque un an. Pendant plusieurs mois ils avaient consacrés tout leur temps libre à l'organisation de ce jour qui se devait d'être parfait, de la part de deux perfectionnistes il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Étonnant non, agaçant oui, et ce n'étaient pas leurs amis qui diraient le contraire Choji, qui était en charge du menu, l'avait vu être modifié 5 fois. Temari avait hésité de nombreuses fois sur les fleurs...La seule qui avait eu de la chance était Terumi Mei, celle chez qui ils avaient acheté leur robe, et leur costume, bien évidemment pas ensemble. Malgré toutes ces péripéties, tout était prêt pour ce grand jour. La future mariée avait dormi chez Hinata aves leurs amies, Ino,Sakura et Tenten. Elles étaient d'ailleurs ses demoiselles d'honneurs, il lui avait été impossible de n'en choisir qu'une. Elles avaient passé la soirée à profiter des dernières heures de jeune femme libre de leur blonde adorée. Nous étions le matin, et chacun se préparait de son côté Temari et les filles d'un côté de la mairie , et Deidara et les garçons de l'autre. La future épouse venait d'enfiler sa robe blanche qui s'attachait dans le cou par un petit nœud, les autres filles ,elles étaient vêtues d'une robe parme avec une fleur de cette couleur à un endroit différent Hinata l'avait au poignet gauche, Ino, dans les cheveux, celle de Sakura était au poignet droit, et Tenten, au bout de sa tresse. Elles entendirent bientôt des coups à la porte.

« - Entrez, invita Temari.

-Je dérange ? , demanda son frère Kankuro.

-Pas du tout, tu es pile à l'heure, répondit sa sœur.

Les filles sachant pourquoi il venait ,quittèrent la pièce non sans un dernier câlin à leur amie.

-Tu as intérêt à t'appliquer ou je te promets que tu vas m'entendre, menaça Ino .

-Je te le jure, promit Kankuro légèrement intimidé.

Une fois qu'elle furent hors de la pièce, il se rapprocha de sa soeur, et la contempla longuement.

-Comment tu me trouves ?, demanda-t-elle voulant son avis.

-Magnifique, maman et papa seraient ravis de te voir ainsi, lui assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit à la fois triste et soulagée, ses parents lui manquaient, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Son cadet, se mit à la maquiller, avec attention, déposant chaque produits avec minutie. Il termina avec le rouge à lèvres, qui était très clair, si clair qu'on le remarquait à peine.

-Il est l'heure que je te conduise jusqu' à Gaara, maintenant c'est à lui de prendre le relais, déclara-t-il tristement.

-Kanky, je reste ta sœur, mariée ou pas, si tu as besoin de moi je serais là de jour comme de nuit ,garantit-elle.

Il le savait , mais c'était tout de même difficile à admettre qu'elle ne serait jamais plus complètement sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara attendait en compagnie de Deidara devant l'autel. Ce dernier en costume traditionnel , était nerveux.

-S'il ne venait pas, qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, angoissa-t-il.

-Arrête de délirer ,elle est là, elle va venir, te dire oui , et le tour sera joué, le rassura son futur beau-frère pas du tout stressé.

-Elle peut très bien rencontrer l'homme de sa vie et partir avec lui , le contredit le fiancé.

-Elle aurait du mal puisqu'il est devant moi , l'informa-t-il.

-Ne plaisantes pas, des femmes qui ont dit non cela existe, insista-t-il.

-Écoute, il est l'heure que j'aille la chercher pour la mener jusqu' à toi , alors sois mignon et cesse de dire des bêtises, le coupa Gaara en s'en allant.

-Ce n'est pas des bêtises, j'ai encore le droit d'être nerveux le jour de mon mariage, bougonna-t-il .

Bientôt la musique retenti, et ses doutes s'envolèrent en la voyant apparaître au bras de son plus jeune frère. Elle était sublime, et il en fallut de peu pour qu'il n'ouvre la bouche comme un imbécile. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il la trouvait belle, et elle remercia mentalement Kankuro de lui avoir mis du blush sinon elle aurait été encore plus rouge. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle avait choisi pour lui témoigner ses sentiments. Elle se retrouva bientôt devant lui , heureuse et sûre qu'elle devait se trouver ici. Le maire débuta son discours, mais les amoureux ne l'entendaient pas, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, prononcer le oui qui les unirait à jamais. Dans la salle, tous leurs amis les regardaient, heureux, et soulagés de constater que tout était parfait. Les filles étaient émues, et des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de Hinata. Perdus dans leur monde, et songeant déjà à l'avenir ils en oublièrent presque de répondre à la question de l'homme d'état , ce qui amusa l'assistance. Leur réponse fut rempli d'amour , de confiance, et était la promesse d'une éternité.


End file.
